Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fan system and a voltage stabilizing module for multi power source input and, in particular, to a voltage stabilizing module for multi power source input of a fan system.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, the efficiency of an electronic device is unceasingly enhanced. However, if the heat generated by the electronic device can't be dissipated properly, the efficiency of the electronic device will be reduced and even the electronic device will be damaged. Therefore, a heat dissipating device has become an indispensible appliance for the electronic device.
Generally, the power source of a fan is usually a single input power source. So, if the input power source fails, the fan will shut down and can't provide the heat dissipating mechanism for the environment, and the system will be thus overheated and damaged.